


The Boar Rider

by CannibalPossum



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Also very snarky Link, Young Link Riding Ganondorf into battle should be a thing, guilty pleasure, super best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalPossum/pseuds/CannibalPossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young child and his demonic boar battle against the dark enemies of the fallen sorceress. </p>
<p>Aka: Young link riding Ganondorf into battle and then cuddling with him afterward</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boar Rider

**Author's Note:**

> TBH this is just a guilty pleasure. I was speaking with my friends about how cute it would be if Young Link was able to ride Ganondorf into battle while he was in his beast form, which then evolved into Young Link being Ganondorf's best(and only) friend???
> 
>  
> 
> Again this is completely for my own guilty pleasure, if ya'll wanna read more just tell me. This is going to be a series of one-shots, but i'll be faster if people actually want to read the junk i spew out. 
> 
> I am not a great writer, I spellcheck for myself since i have no Beta, forgive me for any mistakes since i'm pretty rusty on my Zelda knowledge.

The rush of air against his cheeks, link let out a cry of joy as the gigantic beast he sat upon slammed its prey into the ground. The Adreneline coursed through like a heavenly fire as he cheered at their successful mission of protecting one of their many keeps.

"Link! Ganon! Please hurry! Wizzaro has the ally keep cornered!"

Another mission already? Truly the dark sorceress never played when it came to trying to steal the triforce. The young blonde huffed out, but his grin betrayed his false annoyance.

"Lets get 'em!" He cried to the boar, slightly pulling at the seemingly endless amounts of red hair he sat in. In response the massive creature let out a battle cry(making quite a bit of soldiers and monsters fall on their behinds, Link noticed in amuesment) and charged off towards their ally keep. This waa what the young child breathed for. Though he was summoned from his own time to help, to ride this demonic beast was what he felt was his true calling. Which was a feat in itself since he's only ever felt like this while riding Epona.

"Hehe...." The cackling grew closer and once again the young child pulled at the red strands he gripped on to for support.

"Let me doooown" he whined, grinning soon afterwards when he heard a grumble and the body stop. Expertly he climbed down the beasts should and ran forward toward his face.

"Together?" He asked sweetly, petting the snout of the boar. In response, hot air blew into his face and he laughed.

"Then lets gooooooo!" He cheerfully exclaimed, dashing within the fort. A single red rin gleamed from the surrounding skeletal monster and soon it shook. Link could feel the powerful pressure of the dark aura and took a step back and soon the aura took on a solid shape of a one eye'd wizard, who's single eye took on the shape of a sadistic grin.

The battle begun.

It was chaotic for the young child as he was desprately dodging the endless attacks from wizzaro while also eliminating the monsters that swarmed the small keep. He took a hit once and his small body had already felt a toll.

"Ganon!" He cried to boar demon as it reared up and slammed its massive hands* upon the ground, crushing several monster and knocking wizzaro to the ground. Link had been saving his magic supply for this very moment, and he had made sure his boar friend had too.

"Lets do it!" He commanded, running in front of the demon and taking out his mask. While usually wearing masks were never a strain on his magic supply, that fact wherehe was in another world limited his powers immensely. Especially since his other masks, Deku, Goron and Zora, had the spirits of people who had died in his world but lived in this one, they had ultimately disappeared. Ignoring the sudden onslaught of useless emotions, the young child slipped the mask upon his face. Pain exploded in his face and body as the mask slowly changed him from the inside out. He let out a cry of pain before a calming shadow incased him, and he stood(with a note of satisfaction) above the monsters.

"On my mark- NOW GANON!" Letting out his last biy of reserved power, the newly turned fierce deity slashed at wizzaro with increasing spees before stoping and raising his sword above his head. A moon, 5x larger than his own self, appeared within black smoke, a cackling Skullkid upon its head. It rushed toward him, but link had already been prepared and slashed the moon half, exploding it upon wizzaro and surronding enemies. Just as he had expected however, Wizzaro got up with a weak chuckle. One more hit and he knew they would win another day. Before he could return to his normal size however, he quickly dashed out from under the demonic boar, who let out a battle cry and rose onto its haunches.

Shrouded in the very darknesa they fought, the demonic boar summond forth a golden staff, and with it sweeped it across the floor in a devistating blow towards all enemies within its path. With a shriek, Wizzaro opened yet another portal and escaped before he himself was killed.

"No! Wizzaro got away again?" The elder Link shouted, dashing into the keep with both Zelda and Impa behind him. Weakly the young child, back to his orginal form, grinned. Zelda smiled in relief but it didnt reach her eyes.

"It seems so, however we have managed to keep not only ourselves but Hyrule safe. For that, I count this as a victory."

ououououououo

Night had fallen and the young link had taken refuge inside a barn, a barn he shared with his friend. Though not a boar anymore, insteaf stood a regal Ganondorf with his red hair casscading past his shoulders. Link had been offered a room within a castle, but Ganon, seen as the number one enemy to Hyrule(even though he's saved them, link argued to deaf ears) was given an unused barn to sleep in. Link wasnt used to silence while he slept(he slept in the town of termina where no one had even heard of sleep) and though he would never admit to it,the very thought of sleeping in a dark room by himself was terrifying. No, instead he slept in the same room a hated man that had killed thousands in his past lives. Naive as the thought was however, he believed that the evil they faced was not the supposed evil he had befriended. Don't get him wrong, he had also hated the man, not as passionately as his counter parts and the citizens of this world, but enough that he had stayed clear of him the first week he had been summond. It wasn't until he was saved by the man as he was almost overrun by the monsters they encountered(with no back up might he add) that the young hero followed hik around wherever he went. Ganon had tried everything to get rid of the child, he wouldn't deny that he would nearly decapitate, burn and/or squash the nuicance that bothered him and he had the power to do so. He couldn't though. Something(as disgusting as it sounded) in his heart told him he had to protect the child, to keep him safe from not only the monsters they fought, but from the world itself.

"Why do you insist on coming here hero? Werent you offered a bed of your own?" Ganondorf complained, but both he and the child knew he never meant a word. It was a routine by now that the child would come to the barn in the middle of the night and curl into the arm of the enemy. A warmth he once again sought after tonight.

"Of course, but why do that when I have my own personal heater here?" He teased, plopping down upon the hay Ganondrof had sat himself upon and squirmed until he was beside his friend. Ignoring the huff of annoyance from the larger man, Link began running his fingers through the red hair that tickled his face, an action he would admit relaxed him into a state of drowsiness.

"Hmph. How fair your wounds?" Shrugging link answered;

"A lot of bruising and mild burns, though I have taken a red potion, I know I have to go visit the great fairy tomorrow." And mostly what he said was true. He avoided to mention the fact that with each breath he took, a wave of pain bloomed in his chest. Of course Ganondorf being how he is, noticed his vague answer.

"I shall accompany you tomrrow then." He said, and when the young hero tried to object(he could take care of himself thank you vert much) Ganon just poked him on the forehead, with just enough force to send the child backwards upon the hay.

"Sleeo hero, we wake at dawn." For once, the hero complied.  
  


_End_


End file.
